Love Me Love You
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "A-aku selalu menyukai Naruto-kun meski Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan -bisakah kau melihatku?"/"Aku pindah ke Jepang juga ke sekolah ini untuk menemui tunanganku- benarkan Hime?"/"Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Hinata, Naruto."/Special for NHL/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku…

Aku pun sadar bahwa sebesar apapun usahaku untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, semuanya akan berakhir dengan percuma…

Aku tahu bahwa posisinya di hatimu tak mungkin tergantikan, terlebih olehku…

Aku tahu, sangat tahu…

Hanya saja…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku tetap saja besar padamu…

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa cinta ini tetap saja untukmu…

Hey, bisa kah kau menolongku?

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama wanita lain, tapi kau pun tak mungkin berpaling padaku…

Jika memang aku harus menyerah…

Bisakah kau memberitahuku saat ini juga…

Bagaimana cara untuk menghapus perasaan ini?

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, dll.

**DLDR**, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **NaruHina, slight SasoHina, NaruSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

Apology fic for NaruHina Lovers^^

.

.

_**Love Me Love You**_

"Sakura-chan, tunggu aku!"

"Berisik! Kau pulang sendiri sana!"

"Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-chan. Padahal aku ingin mengantarmu dengan motor baruku!"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengantarku dan meninggalkan Hinata kan? Hinata, ayo kita pulang!"

"Ehh?"

Entah sejak kapan Hinata melamun sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari perseteruan kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya, amethyst indahnya baru menampakkan sebuah kesadaran saat salah satu dari sahabatnya tersebut menyapanya.

"A-ano, kalian pulang duluan saja. A-aku ada urusan, la-lagipula Naruto-kun ingin mengajak Sakura-chan jalan-jalan dengan motor barunya kan?" Meski melamun, rupanya Hinata tetap dapat menangkap bahan perseteruan kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Tuh kan! Hinata saja mengerti! Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Aku janji tidak akan ngebut deh~" Pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata safir itu kembali melancarkan aksi rayunya, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tampaknya begitu gigih sehingga pantang menyerah meski sudah ditolak.

"Hhh, kau beneran punya urusan, Hinata? Kami bisa menunggumu kok, lagipula aku tidak begitu ingin jalan-jalan dengan si bodoh ini tanpamu." Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald tersebut tampaknya kurang yakin untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. I-ini akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, se-sebaiknya kalian pulang duluan saja." Tolak Hinata lagi, gadis berambut indigo itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia membenci pandangan Sakura yang seolah mengasihaninya.

"Aaa, kau dengar itu, Sakura-chan? Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak, hehehehe! Oh ya, Hinata-chan, aku juga akan mengajakmu kok, tenang saja. Tapi lain kali ya!" Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya, tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang diajaknya bicara merasa sakit karena kata-katanya.

"I-iya, akan kutunggu," ujar Hinata seadanya, gadis itu berusaha memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya meski agak sulit mengingat hatinya begitu terasa nyeri.

Sakura mendengus pendek, ia kini tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Naruto. Sakura tidak mood untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun selain pulang ke rumah dan tidur sore ini, tetapi rengekan Naruto membuatnya jengah sehingga mau tidak mau ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Hinata. Telpon kami kalau kau sudah tiba di rumah." Ujar Sakura seraya melangkah pergi diikuti Naruto di belakangnya yang hanya melambai singkat pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, membalas lambaian Naruto dan kembali murung saat sosok keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura dan Naruto, Hinata merasa beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai sahabat yang sangat perhatian padanya. Di sisi lain, Hinata juga merasakan sakit karena keduanya. Menghela nafas, Hinata lantas merapikan barang-barangnya dan mulai beranjak keluar kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin terlihat menyedihkan, tapi Hinata merasa sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri tanpa Sakura dan Naruto. Mungkin, dirinya malah merasa lebih baik jika tetap seperti ini dibanding harus pulang bersama mereka dan menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto bertingkah demi mencari perhatian Sakura.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

'_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat suka, Sakura-chan~! Hehehehe…'_

'_Berisik! Aku suka Sasuke-kun tahu!'_

'_Cih, padahal kan lebih tampan aku!'_

'_Apa? Ngaca dulu dong! Sasuke-kun itu jauh, jauh, jauh lebih tampan, weee!'_

'_Tch, kalau sudah besar aku pasti lebih tampan darinya. Saat itu Sakura-chan pasti akan suka padaku!'_

'_Narutooo! Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak deh, aku mana mungkin suka padamu!'_

'_Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuat Sakura-chan suka padaku!'_

'_Hhh, terseah kau saja lah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Hinata suka siapa?'_

'_Eh?'_

Hinata tersentak saat lagi-lagi memorinya membawanya kepada kenangan beberapa tahun silam, kenangan saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sejak kecil, ia, Naruto dan Sakura telah bersahabat, Hinata lupa bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu pertama kali, yang ia tahu mereka sudah bersahabat begitu akrab sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Saat duduk di bangku kelas lima, Hinata kecil sudah mulai berkenalan dengan kata suka dan perasaan suka, meski tidak dapat mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, secara harfiah Hinata mengerti maksudnya. Hinata sadar kalau ia menyukai sahabatnya, Naruto. Ia sadar karena wajahnya akan lebih memerah saat berdekatan dengan Naruto dibanding saat berdekatan dengan pria lain.

Saat para teman kelasnya mulai heboh dengan acara pacar-pacaran juga tembak-tembakan, Hinata mendengar langsung dari mulut Naruto bahwa bocah cilik itu menyukai Sakura. Sakit memang, tetapi itu tidak lebih dari cinta monyet semata, setidaknya untuk saat itu.

Saat mereka duduk di bangku _junior high school_, Hinata sadar bahwa rasa sukanya pada Naruto semakin besar, disaat bersamaan ia juga sadar bahwa rasa suka Naruto pada Sakura semakin besar. Hal menyakitkan karena Sasuke, pemuda yang disukai Sakura pindah ke luar negeri, dan itu berarti Naruto tidak punya saingan untuk sementara waktu.

Saat Hinata ditanya oleh teman-temannya tentang pria yang disukainya, Hinata tidak pernah bisa menjawabnya, ia akan sebisa mungkin mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Hinata sungguh ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto, ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa dengan bebasnya mengatakan siapa yang mereka sukai. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto sedang disaat yang sama Naruto terus mengoceh tentang rasa sukanya pada Sakura dan janjinya untuk membuat gadis berambut pink itu jatuh cinta padanya, rasanya sulit dan berat.

Sampai akhirnya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini ketiganya telah duduk di bangku kelas dua _senior high school_. Tidak banyak yang berubah, kecuali pembawaan masing-masing dari mereka yang terlihat semakin dewasa. Hinata tetap pada perasaan terpendamnya pada Naruto, tidak, mungkin sudah bukan terpendam lagi, karena Hinata sudah pernah mengungkapkannya beberapa kali. Dan Naruto, pemuda itu masih dengan gigihnya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura, meski Sakura selalu terlihat enggan meladeninya.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Sakura-chan, bekalmu sepertinya enak. Boleh kucicipi?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tampak menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

"Aku hanya membawa sedikit, Naruto. Lagipula bekalmu kan banyak." Tolak Sakura, kesal. Ia telat bangun hari ini sehingga hanya dapat menyiapkan bekal seadanya. Sedang Naruto? Dia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze, sangat tidak mungkin pemuda itu membawa bekal sederhana atau dalam jumlah sedikit.

Seperti biasa, baik Hinata, Sakura maupun Naruto menghabiskan bekal makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka merasa jauh lebih nyaman di tempat itu yang dipenuhi banyak pohon rindang dibanding dengan atap sekolah yang terasa begitu terik.

"Tapi aku ingin mencicipi bekalmu, Sakura-chan. Sedikit saja bolehkan? Aku sudah bosan dengan masakan Kaa-san, hehehe…" Ujar Naruto lagi kali ini menampakkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Lebih baik kau minta punya Hinata saja, dia membawa bekal banyak seperti biasa, pasti tidak habis." Ujar Sakura seraya melihat Hinata yang sedang makan dengan tenangnya.

"A-ano, Sa-Sakura-chan, ja-jangan mengatakannya terlalu keras. Ka-kalau Neji-nii tahu a-aku bisa kena marah," ujar Hinata was-was, bagaimanapun juga ini tempat umum, bagaimana kalau Neji tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar ucapan Sakura?

Hinata memang membawa bekal berlebih, dan itu terjadi setiap hari. Hyuuga Neji, kakak lelakinya yang begitu protektif selalu saja khawatir jika Hinata makan makanan yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, oleh karenanya ia selalu menyuruh koki untuk menyiapkan Hinata bekal berukuran jumbo yang seolah tidak memberi celah bagi gadis itu untuk merasa lapar sehingga membeli makanan di luar.

Kebiasaan itu tidak dapat dirubah lagi, kadangkala Hinata sengaja membawa tempat bekal lain yang kosong untuk menampung setengah isi bentonya yang kemudian diberikan ke orang lain, dan jika Hinata lupa membawa kotak bekal yang lain, maka gadis itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi akan membuang sisa bekalnya setelah dengan susah payah berusaha menghabiskannya -walau hasilnya nihil.

"Cih, ya sudah. Hinata-chan, boleh kucicipi bekalmu?" Ujar Naruto seraya berpaling ke arah Hinata, gadis yang menjadi objek pun hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Y-ya, silahkan."

Meski pada akhirnya Naruto mencicipi bekalnya –dan merasa ketagihan karenanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Alasan pertama, karena bekal itu bukan buatannya, Hinata selalu berusaha meyakinkan para koki untuk memasak bekalnya sendiri, tetapi sikap protektif dari ayah dan kakak lelakinya membuat para koki takut dan bersikeras menolak permintaan Hinata. Hinata tidak mungkin memaksa mereka bukan? Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mementingkan keegoisannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan akibatnya pada orang lain.

Alasan keduanya, Naruto jelas mau mencicipi bekal miliknya setelah ditolak oleh Sakura. Jika saja Sakura mengizinkan pemuda berkulit tan itu mencicipi bekalnya, apakah Naruto masih akan melihatnya? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Naruto hanya akan melihatnya jika Sakura yang menyuruhnya. Hinata selalu menjadi bayang-bayang Sakura di mata Naruto, Hinata selalu menjadi yang kedua, Hinata selalu akan menjadi pihak yang terabaikan di antara ketiganya, dan hal itu sudah tidak dapat dirubah lagi.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, betapa bodohnya dirinya yang terus terpikat pada sosok pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Hinata ingin menyerah, tetapi hatinya tidak sanggup melakukannya. Hinata bahkan langsung menolak pemuda-pemuda yang pernah memintanya menjadi pacar mereka, hanya karena seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah melihatnya.

Hinata ingat, saat pertama kali ia mengutarakan perasaannya adalah saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas satu _junior_. Saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan langsung menyapa teman lelakinya yang kebetulan melewati mereka. Hinata tidak curiga saat itu, gadis itu berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti tidak mendengar suaranya karena ia begitu gugup saat itu. Meski kecewa, Hinata tetap memantapkan hati untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

Sikap Naruto yang semakin gencar mencari perhatian Sakura lantas menjadi hambatan baginya, meski begitu Hinata tetap nekat mengatakan perasaannya saat mereka tidak sengaja berada di kelas, hanya berdua. Saat itu lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menanggapinya, pemuda itu dengan santainya melenggang keluar kelas dan mengajaknya pulang karena Sakura telah menunggu mereka.

Hinata tentu berpikir bahwa lagi-lagi suaranya yang begitu kecil sehingga Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi kesadarannya menolak hal itu. Hinata yakin ia cukup keras mengatakannya, di samping itu, suasana kelas yang sepi tentu mampu meningkatkan pendengaran Naruto meski suara Hinata memang kecil, kecuali jika pemuda itu sedikit bermasalah dengan indera pendengarannya –dan Hinata yakin hal itu seratus persen tidak mungkin.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata menjadi trauma sendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, bahkan hingga mereka menduduki bangku kelas dua _senior_. Hinata takut, tetapi ia ingin mencoba. Sayangnya ia tetap tidak bisa memanfaatkan berbagai kesempatan yang didapatkannya selama ini. Hinata tahu, ia akan lebih menderita lagi jika membiarkan semua ini berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada tindakan berarti darinya, maka dari itu ia menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan kembali perasaannya pada Naruto pada kesempatan selanjutnya. Hinata tidak peduli apakah nantinya Naruto akan menolaknya atau sebaliknya, yang terpenting baginya adalah agar pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Selain itu, Hinata juga telah menetapkan hati, jika memang Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya, maka ia akan melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Meski harus secara perlahan, Hinata pasti akan berusaha melupakannya, pasti.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Hinata, kau pulang saja dengan Naruto, aku ada urusan." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Me-memang Sakura-chan ada urusan apa?" Tanya Hinata, ia tidak menyangka kesempatan akan begitu cepat datang.

"Hehehe, seseorang mengajakku pergi _gokon_, kupikir sudah saatnya mencari pengganti Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura seraya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran layaknya Naruto.

"Aku antar."

DEG.

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar nada suara Naruto, begitu datar dan dingin. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin sebelumnya, Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mendapati imej ceria yang selalu melekat di sosok pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Lagipula aku akan pergi bersama Ino, kan tidak asik kalau tidak bersama-sama." Elak Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu lantas merapikan barang-barangnya dan segera mengambil langkah keluar kelas.

"Tidak boleh, aku akan mengantarmu!" Hinata tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana pemuda yang dicintainya bersikeras mengantar Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau, Naruto. Lagipula jika kau mengantarku, kau akan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian!"

Naruto terdiam seolah mencerna ucapan Sakura, sedang Hinata kini merasa tidak nyaman mendengar kalimat Sakura tersebut karena seolah menyatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan dinding penghalang bagi mereka berdua.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, kok." Ujar Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak boleh, aku akan pergi dengan Ino, jadi si bodoh ini tidak punya alasan untuk mengantarku. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang sendiri, aku sedikit khawatir padamu. Jadi untuk kali ini Naruto harus mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Sakura tegas, gadis itu lantas segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa membiarkan Hinata maupun Naruto berbicara sekali lagi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata pelan.

"…"

"Na-

"Hhh, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyukainya." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum hambar, pemuda itu lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah meja.

"Sakura-chan hanya belum sadar bahwa kaulah yang terbaik untuknya," ujar Hinata pelan, hatinya begitu sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi meski ia bisa melihat senyum Naruto setelahnya.

"Mungkin."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?" Usul Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ku-kupikir Naruto-kun butuh hiburan sekarang, ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke saja?"

"Benar juga. Baiklah, mari kita berangkat!"

Hinata tersenyum senang saat Naruto menerima ajakannya, ini kesempatan langka baginya mengingat pemuda itu selalu berada di sisi Sakura. Mungkin terkesan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kesempatan akan datang dua kali? Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

. . .

"Arigatou ne, Hinata-chan. Rasanya aku sudah lebih baik dari tadi." Naruto tersenyum lebar menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah sembuh dari patah hatinya karena Sakura.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, baik Hinata maupun Naruto kini telah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak lama, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar sejam di tempat karaoke, dan setelahnya Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang setelah sebelumnya mereka mampir untuk membeli es krim dan takoyaki di salah satu kedai yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

"Ti-tidak masalah, a-aku juga merasa senang jika Naruto-kun sudah baikan," jawab Hinata tulus.

"Hhh, Sakura-chan itu, selalu saja membuatku patah hati! Kapan dia akan mengerti perasaanku sih?" Ujar Naruto mulai mengeluh.

"Errr…" Kali ini Hinata memilih untuk tidak merespon.

"Arigatou ne, Hinata-chan. Hehehe," ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ka-kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

"Tidak, ini berbeda dengan yang tadi."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini aku berterimakasih padamu yang selalu berada di sampingku saat aku sedang patah hati seperti ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, kau memang selalu ada menghiburku saat Sakura-chan lagi-lagi membuatku patah hati. Arigatou ne, hehehehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"I-itu karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

"Eh?" Cengiran Naruto terhenti tergantikan oleh raut wajah kebingungan. Safir miliknya lantas memandang intens pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"A-aku selalu menyukai Naruto-kun meski Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan. A-aku akan selalu berada di sisi Naruto-kun kapanpun Naruto-kun butuhkan, ka-karena itu, bisakah Naruto-kun melihatku?"

Naruto tertegun melihat amethyst indah yang penuh kelembutan itu kini menatapnya penuh pengharapan, terlebih saat menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang penuh akan keyakinan akan kalimatnya barusan.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Naruto tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata memang takut mendengar jawaban pemuda itu –yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk itu.

"Aaaa! Aku lupa! Besok hari selasa bukan?"

Eh?

Hinata tampak kebingungan dengan jawaban Naruto yang tidak nyambung, bukan jawaban memang, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Meski demikian, Hinata tetap mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Tch! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas fisika dari Anko-_sensei_ dari dua minggu lalu! Aku harus mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, kalau tidak tugasku tidak akan selesai. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Hinata-chan. Aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas fisika ini. Jaa na!"

Hinata ingat, Anko-_sensei_ memang memberikan mereka tugas Fisika sekitar lima puluh nomor karena guru muda itu tidak bisa hadir untuk minggu depan, dan besok tugas itu harus dikumpulkan. Hal yang tidak Hinata mengerti adalah kenapa Naruto harus menyinggung hal itu disaat ia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya? Selain itu, bukankah mereka sekelas? Mengapa Naruto tidak memintanya untuk membantunya saja?

Satu hal yang Hinata sadari, Naruto menghindar dari pernyataan cintanya…

Hinata menangis, sikap Naruto bahkan lebih menyakitinya dibanding sebuah penolakan. Hinata akan lebih merasa lebih baik jika pemuda itu secara langsung menolaknya, tidak menggantungnya seperti ini. Pemuda itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, seolah Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Segitu tidak berartikah dirinya? Bahkan hanya untuk merespon pernyatannya pun Naruto tidak mau.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Hinata melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto, dan meski Naruto akan tetap berbicara seperti biasa padanya besok, Hinata tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada pria itu.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

Seperti dugaan Hinata sebelumnya, Naruto memang tetap bersikap seperti biasa seolah kejadian kemarin sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Meski demikian, kecanggungan tetap dapat dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Meski samar, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto kini menghindarinya, pemuda itu hanya akan berbicara seadanya saja padanya, selain itu pemuda itu juga baru berada di dekatnya jika ia sedang bersama Sakura.

Sedih tentu saja, tapi Hinata sedikit bersyukur karena dengan sikap Naruto yang demikian akan lebih mempermudah Hinata dalam melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Ini akan lebih sulit jika hanya Hinata saja yang berusaha menjauhi Naruto sedang pria itu terus berada di sekitarnya dengan tampang yang seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan sikap keduanya yang terbilang aneh tentu sudah terbaca oleh Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu beberapa kali memaksa Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan lemah dari gadis itu. Hinata tidak ingin mengingat semuanya lagi, maka ia menyuruh gadis bermata emerald itu untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto saja. Hinata tidak tahu apakah Naruto bercerita pada Sakura atau tidak, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Sreekk.

Suara pintu yang bergeser kontan membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu ramai tiba-tiba saja sepi, para siswa segera berlarian menuju bangku masing-masing saat melihat guru yang akan mengajar mereka pagi ini telah memasuki kelas. Hinata menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi menyadari dia tidak memiliki teman sebangku selama dua bulan ini. Teman sebangkunya pindah ke luar kota dua bulan lalu, dan Hinata tidak bisa dengan bebas meminta seseorang untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangan matanya lantas beralih pada sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berbisik-bisik ria pada Ino, di belakangnya tampak Naruto yang tengah menyalin tugas Shino. Hhh, tampaknya cuma Hinata yang merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman sebangku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru." Suara Kakashi-_sensei_ lantas mengalihkan perhatian para murid, terutama Hinata. Anak baru? Mudah-mudahan saja perempuan, harap Hinata. Gadis itu tentu senang, karena siapapun murid baru itu pasti akan duduk di sebelahnya mengingat bangku kosong hanya terdapat di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, Akasuna-san. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

DEG.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ yang tengah melangkah bosan memasuki ruang kelas. Para siswi di kelas itu pun lantas berbisik keras seraya cekikikan saat melihat bola mata kecoklatan milik pemuda itu, bola mata yang memancarkan keramahan meski sedikit berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah sang pria.

"_Onamae wa Akasuna Sasori desu, yoroshiku_."

"Itu saja?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah anak-anak, Akasuna baru saja pindah dari luar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi dia sering berkunjung ke Jepang sehingga bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan cukup baik. Baik-baiklah dengannya," ujar kakashi tegas.

"Akasuna-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata." Lanjut Kakashi lagi, guru pria itu merasa tidak perlu menyuruh Hinata mengangkat tangannya karena satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di ruangan itu adalah di samping Hinata.

Braakk!

Semua mata lantas menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga membuat bangkunya berdecit nyaring.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?" Tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ yang cukup kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata, sejak awal gadis itu sudah tampak sangat terkejut sewaktu siswa baru tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Aaa, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya, _Sensei_." Bola mata yang tadinya tertuju pada sosok Hinata kini beralih pada sosok murid baru yang kini tampak tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Aku pindah ke Jepang juga ke sekolah ini untuk menemui tunanganku. Suatu kebetulan aku bisa sekelas dengannya, bahkan duduk di sebelahnya."

Tap tap tap tap

Siswa bernama Sasori itu lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Benar kan, _Hime_?"

CUP

"EHHHH?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI A tentu saja terkejut mendengar pengakuan siswa yang bernama Sasori tersebut, lebih terkejut lagi karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir Hinata singkat tepat di hadapan mereka.

"_Tadaima_, _Hime_."

Hal yang lebih mengherankan adalah saat mereka semua melihat ekspresi Hinata. Gadis yang disangka akan pingsan di tempat atau setidaknya menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah total itu justru tersenyum hangat menyambut sikap Sasori, dan meski sekilas, mereka semua yakin bahwa Hinata sempat membalas kecupan singkat tersebut.

"_Okaeri_, Sasori-kun."

Sakura tersenyum sekilas menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi kelas mereka dilanda kehebohan, dan kali ini disebabkan oleh sahabat dekatnya, Hinata. Sakura cukup tahu mengenai Sasori, gadis berambut pink itu beberapa kali menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Hinata saat gadis itu tanpa sengaja membicarakan Sasori.

Mata emerald Sakura lantas beralih pada sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, bibir mungil miliknya mengukir senyum penuh arti saat melihat bagaimana sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah menatap Hinata dengan intens sekarang. Sakura yakin, sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya dimana ia tidak harus direpotkan dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu mencari perhatian dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

.

.

Aaaa, sepertinya alurnya kecepetan ya? Fic ini aku persembahkan buat para NaruHina Lovers sebagai permintaan maaf karena salah genre di fic Saya sebelumnya yang berjudul **Regret**^^'a.

Saat itu Saya gk sadar kalau genrenya kurang cocok, Saya baru sadar saat seorang NHL mereview dan mengatakan merasa tertipu karena genrenya, _gomen ne _u.u

Saya agak jarang menulis fic tentang school life, jadi agak sedikit kaku dalam fic ini. Terlebih lagi ini NaruHina pertama saya –Saya gak hitung yang pertama karena itu berakhir SasuHina. Maaf kalau feelnya kurang, Saya baru menapaki NaruHina dan belum tahu betul mengenai karakter2 kedua chara jika di pasangkan, dan Saya juga masih berusaha dalam mencari chemistry kedua chara tersebut (Saya lebih mendalami SasuHina sih^^')

Saya suka Hinata, tapi bukan Hinata-centric. Saya gak benci Naruto, tapi dibilang suka juga enggak. Saya mencoba menapaki NaruHina demi mencari suasana baru, rasanya tidak menantang kalau hanya berada di zona nyaman terus.

Saya sudah terbiasa nulis SH, jadi sedikit percaya diri dengannya. Untuk NH, ini merupakan tantangan baru untuk Saya. Jadi, dalam hal ini Saya tetap junior =D

Silahkan konkrit, tapi Saya harap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Oh ya, Fic ini sebenarnya akan dibuat oneshot, tetapi karena kepanjangan maka Saya bagi dua u.u (Chap ini aja pure 3k word). Cuma sampai Chap 2 kok^^, entar chap selanjutnya menyusul ya…

Lalu, Saya juga berterimakasih pada para reviewer yang sudah RnR di fic **Regret** milik Saya. Saya ingin membalas dua di antaranya, maaf karena gak bisa bales semua^^'a

**Semuttt **: Maaf ya, itu murni kesalahan Saya. Fic ini Saya persembahkan sebagai permintaan maaf.

**Lady Lollipop****: **Well, Saya sudah membalas review kamudi kotak review sih (Saya ini paling males buka akun), tapi untuk memastikan bahwa kamu membacanya, Saya ulangi di sini lagi ya? ^^.  
Pertama, apa yg d rasain Naruto ke Sakura juga d rasain oleh Saku, Hinata dan Sasuke. Dalam fic itu Naru suka Saku, Saku suka Sasu, Sasu suka Hina, Hina suka Naru. Mereka smua sama2 merasakan sakit yang sama..

Kedua, Knapa Sasu gak kena Karma? Sasu gak pernah nyakitin Saku dengan sengaja, dy nolak Saku agar tidak menyakiti Saku lebih jauh, karena meskipun dy nerima Saku kalo hatiny tetep ke Hina, Saku pasti lebih sakit lagi..

Ketiga, apa yang di rasakan Hina berbeda dengan yang di rasakan Naru ke Saku, seperti pada poin 1, sakit yang di rasakan Naru ke Saku juga di rasakan semuanya...

Lalu, Hina juga trluka 2x, lebih parah karena dy sudah mnjalin hubungan dengan Naru tapi Narunya malah ngajak Saku pacaran padahal mreka belum putus..

Klo boleh di bilang semuanya juga terluka 2x, Naru dan Hina sudah jelas, sedang Saku kembali terluka karena Naru, dan Sasu, dy terluka selama harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hina masih terus di baying-bayangi oleh Naru..

Saya pikir itu aja, semoga kamu puas^^

Yak, sekian dulu bacot saya. Saya sangat mengharapkan review Anda semua^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, kau akan pulang bersama kami?" Ujar Sakura saat dirinya telah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, di belakangnya, tampak Naruto yang entah mengapa lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Mungkin hanya perasaan Hinata saja, tapi ia merasa Naruto selalu memperhatikannya beberapa jam ini.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan. A-aku akan pulang bersama Sasori-kun," tolak Hinata halus seraya menampakkan seulas senyum.

"Kau akan pulang dengan orang asing ini?" Baik Hinata maupun Sakura terkejut akan kalimat Naruto yang terkesan tiba-tiba, keduanya lantas mengernyit melihat bagaimana Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasori dengan tidak sopan. Sedang Sasori? Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kembali fokus pada musik yang sedang didengarnya melalu _earphone_.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Saso-kun bukan orang asing, dia-"

"Sudahlah Hinata, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan pada si bodoh ini. Kau pulang saja dengan Sasori, aku akan pulang bersamanya. _Jaa_." Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian menyeret Naruto agar ikut pulang bersamanya, meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasori di kelas bersama beberapa murid lainnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Hinata pulang dengan orang asing itu." Ujar Naruto saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju halte, mereka tidak menaiki motor Naruto karena pemuda itu memang tidak membawa motornya setiap hari –mengingat mereka sering pulang bertiga.

"Sasori bukan orang asing, Naruto. Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Sasori itu tunangan Hinata."

"Benarkah? Kupikir itu hanya bohongan, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya sebelumnya." Ujar Naruto lagi, entah mengapa imej ceria dan ramah yang selalu melekat pada Naruto menjelma menjadi sosok dingin yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tahu tentang Sasori." Sakura tersenyum singkat seraya menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah Hinata selalu cerita?"

"Dia hanya bercerita padamu saja."

"Kau salah, Hinata selalu bercerita apapun tentang dirinya pada kita berdua. Kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik menyadari bahwa perkataan Sakura sangatlah benar. Hinata selalu tahu apapun tentang dirinya dan juga Sakura, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Hinata. Saat seperti ini, entah mengapa Naruto merasa Hinata tiba-tiba saja terasa jauh darinya. Rasa kehilangan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya kini mulai menerpanya, membuat baik hati dan pikirannya terasa kacau karena rasa sakit yang tidak terlihat.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Jadi dia yang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Sasori saat keduanya telah bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau masih mengejarnya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah menyerah."

"Kenapa? Kau ditolak?" Langkah Hinata terhenti sejenak, gadis itu lantas menatap Sasori dengan pandangan sendu.

"Lebih buruk dari sebuah penolakan. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon pernyataanku, seolah perasaanku padanya tidak pernah ada sama sekali." Sasori tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi pilu di wajah Hinata, tangan kekarnya lantas beralih pada puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengelus-ngelusnya pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang tidak ada lagi halangan untuk meresmikan pertunangan kita."

"Ehh? Sasori-kun! Kita kan saudara sepupu, mana bisa bertunangan?" Ekspresi pilu yang tertera di wajah Hinata kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi cemberut dengan rona merah dimana-mana yang begitu lucu di mata Sasori. Sudah dari dahulu kala jika Hinata bersama Sasori maka gadis itu akan kehilangan semua sifat pemalu dan gagap miliknya.

"Loh? Memangnya siapa yang dulu selalu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa kita ini bertunangan? Bahkan memaksa Tou-san juga Hiashi jii-san untuk meresmikannya." Sasori menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah karena godaannya.

"Hentikan! Jangan membuatku mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi, kau tahu saat itu kita masih anak-anak." Ujar Hinata seraya memukul pelan lengan Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah hampir sore, aku antar kau pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Akasuna jii-san." Tolak Hinata.

"Belum saatnya, Hinata. Rumah kami masih berantakan, lagipula sebentar malam kami akan mengunjungi keluargamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaa," jawab Sasori seraya mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Kau harus datang loh!"

"Iya, iya."

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, dll.

**DLDR**, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **NaruHina, slight SasoHina, NaruSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

Apology fic for NaruHina Lovers^^

.

.

_**Love Me Love You**_

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur mini yang berada di dalam kamar sederhana miliknya, terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkannya hari ini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lelah. Amethyst indahnya kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya, pukul setengah delapan malam. Sasori dan keluarganya akan datang setengah jam lagi, dan Hinata sudah tidak sabar akan itu.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah saat mengingat pembicaraan mereka sore tadi, tunangan? Hmmpphh.

Hinata dan Sasori adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat akrab, Hinata bahkan lebih dekat dengan Sasori daripada Neji atau Hanabi. Saat masih kecil dulu, Hinata dan Sasori sempat tinggal bersama-sama di luar negeri sebelum akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang saat dirinya duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar.

Saat keduanya sedang nonton bersama dulu, tanpa sengaja kata 'bertunangan' menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Saat itu yang keduanya tahu adalah kata bertunangan melambangkan sebuah ikatan yang membuat orang terikat tersebut bisa selalu bersama-sama. Hinata kecil yang memang selalu ingin bersama Sasori itupun lantas mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua telah bertunangan, bahkan mengumumkan di hadapan seluruh keluarganya sehingga membuat baik keluarga Akasuna maupun Hyuuga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Saat mendengar keputusan ayahnya untuk pindah ke Jepang, Hinata semakin ngotot mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sasori sudah bertunangan, dan semua harus tahu itu. Saat itu yang Hinata pikir hanyalah agar bisa terus berama-sama dengan Sasori, ia sama sekali tidak ingin pindah ke Jepang dan meninggalkan Sasori sehingga berpikir dengan bertunangan dapat menyelamatkannya dari sebuah perpisahan.

Hiashi yang melihat putrinya begitu bersikeras pun hanya mengiyakannya saja, begitupula dengan kepala keluarga Akasuna. Sampai saat ini, Hinata tidak pernah tahu apakah ayahnya dan ayah Sasori menganggap serius hal itu atau tidak.

Beberapa kali dalam setahun, keluarga Akasuna akan berkunjung ke Jepang dan begitupula sebaliknya. Saat itu terjadi, seluruh anggota keluarga pasti akan mengungkit kembali perihal bertunangan itu dan membuat Hinata malu. Meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu, baik ayahnya maupun ayah Sasori juga yang lainnya masih saja mengingat hal tersebut.

Hinata tidak pernah mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam jika hal tersebut diungkit kembali, bagi Hinata yang baru menyadari kebodohannya di masa lalu, insiden itu merupakan kenangan paling memalukan untuknya. Bahkan Sasori pun selalu menggodanya hingga saat ini.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel ungu mudanya yang kini bergetar pelan tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Naruto _calling_? Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan bahwa penelponnya kali ini memang Naruto, ada apa gerangan? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan singkat sebelumnya kecuali untuk hal-hal yang benar-benar penting.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_?"

"…"

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"A-aa, Hinata…"

"Y-ya? A-ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar jawaban Naruto, tidak ada apa-apa? Lantas untuk apa pemuda itu menelpon?

"Hinata…"

"Y-ya?"

"Soal siang tadi, pemuda itu ahk maksudku Sasori. Apa benar kau dan dia sudah… sudah bertuna-"

Ting Tong.

Suara bel berbunyi lantas mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari kalimat Naruto, gadis bermata bulan itu tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa Sasori telah tiba di rumahnya.

"_Go-gomen ne, _Naruto-kun. Sasori-kun sudah datang, a-ku akan menemuinya dulu. Telponnya a-aku putus ya? _Jaa_."

Hinata yang sangat senang akan kedatang Sasori bahkan tidak mengingat lagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tadi, gadis itu dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan dan segera berlari ke luar kamar setelah meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa sikapnya ini telah menorehkan luka bagi si penelpon.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Akasuna jii-san!" Hinata memeluk erat sosok pria berambut merah yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga Hyuuga, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Hey-hey, kau tidak menyapaku?" Hinata melepas pelukannya pada sosok kepala keluarga Akasuna dan kini beralih pada sosok Sasori yang tengah menatapnya jahil.

"Kita kan sudah bertemu di sekolah tadi." Ujar Hinata santai.

"Tetap saja kau harus menyambut kedatanganku saat ini." Ujar Sasori menggoda seraya menarik dagu Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

CUP.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Hinata segera menjauhkan bibirnya yang tengah dikecup pelan oleh Sasori.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori sedikit heran.

"Ini Jepang, Saso-kun. Salam berupa ciuman ringan seperti itu tidak berlaku di negara ini. Mereka lebih sering menyambut seseorang dengan bersalaman atau membungkuk rendah seperti ini." Ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk sekitar 90 derajat.

"Apakah itu penting?" Ujar Sasori sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja, perbedaan budaya tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja. Di Jepang, berciuman dalam bentuk apapun hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Ujar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya di kelas tadi pagi."

SIINNGGG

Mata bulan itu lantas membelalak seiring dengan ingatannya yang kembali menyeretnya pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. _Kami-sama_! Hinata sama sekali lupa akan hal itu! Hinata terlalu senang sekaligus terkejut akan kedatangan Sasori sehingga tidak sadar saat Sasori mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Kau benar, mereka pasti menganggap kita sepasang kekasih," ujar Hinata lesu, gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan besok.

"Kita sudah bertunangan."

"Uhk! Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi!" Hinata memukul pelan dada bidang Sasori, tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengejeknya kini. "Mulai besok kau tidak boleh menyapaku dengan ciuman lagi!" Lanjut Hinata tegas.

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukai bibirmu loh, bagaimana kalau sembunyi-sembunyi?" Sasori menyeringai menggoda, seringai itu lantas semakin lebar seiring dengan wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

Sesuai dugaan Hinata sebelumnya, dirinya dan Sasori sukses menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Hinata sempat menyalahkan Sasori yang notabene memilik wajah rupawan, salah satu faktor yang menurutnya paling berpengaruh terhadap gossip yang terjadi antara mereka. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu teringat bagaimana mereka berciuman saat pertama kali bertemu kemarin, hal ini murni kesalahannya jika teman-temannya mengira ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasori.

Hinata tidak terlalu peduli, toh bagaimanapun ia dan Sasori hanyalah saudara sepupu. Hanya saja, menjadi bahan gossip itu sangatlah tidak mengenakkan, belum lagi para siswi-siswi yang tergabung dalam Sasori's fans club –yang Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan berdirinya, lagipula bukankah Sasori baru pindah kemarin?- yang terus menerus menatapnya tajam. Oh _God…_

Sebagai konsekuensinya, mau tidak mau seharian ini Hinata terus saja nempel pada sosok Sasori. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut paling takut jika kejadian-kejadian seperti dalam sinetron terjadi padanya, dan untuk alasan yang sama, dirinya merasa aman jika terus bersama Sasori. Sadar atau tidak, Hinata terus menolak ajakan Sakura padanya, baik itu makan siang bersama, berkelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas Fisika, dan sebagainya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik pun Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, gadis berambut gulali tersebut hanya maklum dan berpikir bahwa Hinata masih ingin terus berada di samping Sasori mengingat mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa waktu yang lama.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Hinata dalam hal apapun sebelumnya, hal itu dikarenakan Sakura akan mengajak gadis itu duluan bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Naruto tidak sadar jika selama ini dia begitu yakin bahwa gadis berambut indigo manis yang kini terasa jauh baginya itu akan selalu mengikutinya dan berada di dekatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Naruto kesal akan sikap Sakura yang tidak bisa memaksa Hinata agar mau berkumpul bertiga bersamanya dan Sakura seperti dulu lagi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dirinya terus menahan hasrat untuk menyeret Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan si _baby face_ berambut merah. Sayangnya bukan Sasori yang terus memaksa Hinata berada di dekat pemuda itu, tetapi Hinata sendiri yang terus nempel pada Sasori. Dan kenyataan itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke hari ini? Kebetulan aku membawa motor," teriak Naruto tanpa ragu, entah pemuda itu sengaja atau tidak mengingat Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan." Ujar Sakura menyetujui, gadis itu tidak berpikir lagi untuk mengajak Hinata karena yakin Hinata pasti akan menolak ajakan tersebut.

"_Hontou_? Baiklah, kita langsung berangkat pulang sekolah!" Ujar Naruto kegirangan, tumben sekali Sakura menyetujui ajakannya sebelum menolaknya terlebih dahulu. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang benar-benar membuatnya senang. Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata mendengar ajakan kencannya pada Sakura tadi, dan ia tahu bahwa Hinata sempat menoleh padanya. Mengetahui bahwa Hinata masih –sedikit- peduli padanya –atau pada hubungannya dengan Sakura- entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasa sangat senang.

"Tidak apa tuh? Mereka akan kencan berdua loh." Tanya Sasori berbisik.

"Tidak masalah, selama ini juga mereka sering melakukannya," ujar Hinata pelan, meski gadis itu bersikap seolah tidak peduli, namun raut pilu yang ditampakkan oleh wajah manisnya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sebenarnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut seraya membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli bahwa beberapa siswi mulai menatap Hinata iri. Sejak dulu, Sasori sudah melakukan hal tersebut jika melihat Hinata bersedih, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan menghiburnya.

Bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata akhirnya berdering, membuat hampir seluruh murid di sekolah tersebut menampakkan raut kelegaan. Tanpa membuang waktunya, Hinata secepat mungkin merapikan barang-barangnya, ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Sakura dan Naruto berboncengan dengan mesra menuju tempat karaoke. Sudah diputuskan, hari ini Hinata akan bermain di rumah Sasori untuk melupakan segalanya.

"E-eh? Ne-Neji-nii?" Hinata membelalakkan amethyst indahnya saat mendapati sosok Neji dengan mobil putihnya bertengger manis di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak tahukan pria itu bahwa dirinya telah menarik perhatian begitu banyak kaum hawa?

"Yo, Neji!" Sapa Sasori ramah, namun Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu, kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin ke rumah Sasori-kun," tolak Hinata takut, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya kecewa.

"Psst, lain kali saja, Hinata. Kau tidak lihat pandangan Neji yang seolah ingin membunuhku?" Bisik Sasori sarkastik, pantasan saja ia sudah merasa tidak enak sejak mereka keluar dari kelas tadi.

Aaa, Hinata lupa. Hubungan Neji dan Sasori memang tidak begitu baik, alasannya? Gampang saja, Neji tidak menyukai sosok Sasori yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Hinata dibanding dirinya. Sejak dulu Neji sudah sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Hanya saja kesibukannya sebagai pewaris Hyuuga membuatnya tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersama keduanya. Jujur saja, ia begitu iri dengan Sasori yang tampaknya sangat disayangi oleh Hinata tersebut.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinat mengalah, meski dalam hati gadis itu ingin sekali pulang bersama Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hime."

CUP.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sasori terang-terangan mengecup bibir Hinata –lagi- di depan umum, terlebih kali ini di depan Neji. Hinata yang memang sudah terbiasa akan hal itu tentu saja hanya tersenyum seraya melambai ke arah sosok Sasori yang kini telah berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Neji? Tentu saja pemuda yang telah beranjak dewasa tersebut langsung saja memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sasori, bagaimanapun sebagai seorang kakak, ia tentu tidak suka melihat adiknya dicium di depan umum seperti tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Gara-gara bocah itu semua orang jadi memperhatikanmu." Ujar Neji yang terdengar jelas sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Eh?" Mendengar kalimat Neji, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan. Kini semua murid yang berada di halaman depan sekolah melihatnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan seraya berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hhhh, lagi-lagi aku membiarkannya menciumku." Gumam Hinata menyesal, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan semalam pada Sasori untuk menghentikan kebiasan itu? Meski Hinata akui yang namanya kebiasaan memang tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja.

Bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama lagi, Hinata pun bergegas memasuki mobil yang akan ditumpanginya bersama Neji. Gadis itu semakin merasa tidak nyaman melihat bagaimana para murid semakin gencar membiacarakan dirinya sekarang bahkan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hihihihi, mereka memang selalu mesra." Ujar Sakura terkikik pelan saat tidak sengaja melihat adegan ciuman yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Sasori, gadis berambut pink itu mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata yang baru menyadari hal itu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Eh?"

Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun lagi saat mendengar respon Naruto yang begitu dingin, terlebih saat melihat raut wajah pria itu yang seolah sedang menahan amarah. Saat sedang menuju parkiran, Sakura dan Naruto memang tidak sengaja melihat sosok Sasori dan Hinata yang tengah berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan, juga sosok Neji yang tampak menunggu keduanya.

"Aku sedang _badmood_, karaoke hari ini ditunda saja." Lanjut Naruto datar, pemuda itu tampak tidak fokus saat sedang berusaha menyalakan mesin motornya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Terserah kau saja."

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Hinataaaa!" Hinata menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan cukup keras. Untunglah saat ini dia sedang berada di koridor yang sepi, terlebih saat ini sedang jam istirahat.

"Sakura?" Gumam Hinata pelan. _'Dan Naruto._' Tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Aaa, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata sudah lebih dekat. Sahabat Hinata itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasori –yang memang selalu berada di sisi Hinata- tersenyum sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Hinata tidak ingat kapan persisnya, tetapi ia merasa Naruto telah berubah jauh sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kami mau makan siang di atap sekolah." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja? Tapi jangan di atap sekolah, aku tidak terlalu suka di sana, di taman belakang saja, bagaimana?" Ajak Sakura.

"Bo-boleh saja." Jawab Hinata ragu, gadis itu menoleh pada Sasori dan hanya mendapati sosok pemuda itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya seraya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau setuju kan, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura meminta pendapat Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi menatap Hinata tajam dengan kedua safir indahnya. Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bahwa Naruto setuju akan tawarannya karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil bekal di kelas dulu. Naruto, kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan mengambil bekal milikmu juga." Sakura berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan sosok ketiganya, sosok mungil dirinya kemudian menghilang saat gadis itu mulai berbelok di ujung koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Aku akan ke WC dulu sebentar," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, Hinata bahkan tidak sempat merespon saat dilihatnya sosok pemuda itu hilang di tikungan koridor.

Hinata tentu merasa canggung berdua dengan Naruto seperti ini, terlebih karena Naruto yang selama ini selalu cerewet terus saja berdiam diri sejak tadi. Meski tidak melihat langsung –karena posisi Hinata membelakangi Naruto- gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto kini tengah menatapnya intens. Ia merasa sangat canggung mengingat berbagai hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu di antara mereka. Meski memutuskan untuk menjauhi Naruto, bukan berarti Hinata merasa nyaman bila tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka seperti saat ini.

Grep

Amethist indah Hinata membulat merasakan lengan kekar kecoklatan yang kini melingkari kedua bahunya erat, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa berat menerpa leher jenjangnya. Tidak perlu berpikir untuk tahu bahwa Naruto kini tengah memeluknya erat, satu-satunya hal yang ia pertanyakan hanyalah… kenapa?

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kebingungan. Otaknya sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan logis yang bisa membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti ini.

DEG.

Detak jantung Hinata semakin memacu kala jemari tangan Naruto mulai menyentuh dagu putih miliknya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh ke arah kanan. Mata bulan indah miliknya harus melebar sekali lagi saat bibir merahnya tiba-tiba saja di kecup mesra oleh sang pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya itu.

CUP.

Hinata terlena, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman dari orang yang begitu dicintainya yang telah dinantikannya begitu lama. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menyadari semua fatamorgana itu, ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh terjebak sekali lagi. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto menciumnya bukan karena cinta, mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah mengalami masalah dengan perasaannya pada Sakura sehingga tanpa sengaja menumpahkan semuanya padanya. Tidak, Hinata tidak akan memberi harapan apapun lagi pada dirinya untuk semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, henti- hmmppp!"

Hinata berusaha menghentikan semuanya sebisa mungkin, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kecupan ringan yang tadinya dirasakannya di bibir mungilnya kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggirahkan, dan Hinata semakin tidak mengerti semua ini.

Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tubuh keduanya, namun ia kalah pada tenaga Naruto yang pada akhirnya berhasil menghimpit tubuhnya pada dinding koridor. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat tangan kekar Naruto menahan pergerakan kedua lengannya, sedang bibir pemuda itu terus melumat bibirnya. Satu-satunya harapan Hinata adalah menunggu sampai Sakura ataupun Sasori kembali dan mengehentikan aktifitas mereka ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Hinata merasa terkejut sekaligus lega saat suara Sasori menyapa indera pendengarannya, dan gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto juga merasakan kerterkejutan yang sama. Merasa cengkraman pemuda itu sedikit melonggar, Hinata lantas menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memisahkan jarak di antara keduanya dan berlari ke sisi Sasori. Walau pada akhirnya percuma karena Naruto kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya saat gadis itu sudah hendak menjauhinya.

"Le-lepas," Hinata sedikit merintih seraya menarik keras lengan miliknya agar mampu terlepas dari cengkraman Naruto. Mata bulannya tidak mampu menatap safir kelam milik Naruto karena tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan Hinata." Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar kalimat Sasori, meski tidak terlalu senang dengan sikap Sasori yang juga ikut menarik pergelangan tangan kanan miliknya. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar berjuang sendirian.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tangan Hinata!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Untuk pertama kalinya suara Naruto terdengar dalam beberapa menit ini. Hinata terkejut saat suara tersebut begitu dingin dan menusuk sehingga mengingatkannya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang disukai oleh Sakura dulu.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah lupa? Hinata adalah **tunanganku**." Sasori tersenyum puas sesaat setelah mengeluarkan kalimat pemungkas miliknya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, safir indahnya lantas kembali menoleh ke arah sosok Hinata demi mendapatkan sebuah kepastian dari hal yang sebenarnya sudah pasti.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku, ku-kumohon." Satu kalimat dari Hinata tersebut mampu membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Tidak, masalahnya bukan terletak pada kalimat Hinata yang begitu memohon padanya, tetapi lebih kepada sorot mata gadis itu yang seolah sangat ingin berada jauh darinya dan kembali ke sisi Sasori.

Kau tahu?

Rasanya bahkan tidak terdefinisikan oleh kata 'sakit' sekalipun.

"Maaf aku lama!"

Dan suara riang Sakura kemudian menjadi pertanda akhir bagi moment menegangkan tersebut.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?" Tanya Sasori saat keduanya sedang pulang bersama.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Yah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu moment berhargamu dengan bocah pirang itu tadi," jawab Sasori seraya menerawang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang."

"Kau benar-benar menyerah?"

Hinata menatap Sasori sendu sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

"Tapi tadi dia menciummu, mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki perasaan padamu." Ujar Sasori, rasanya aneh melihat Hinata menyerah begitu saja pada perasaannya sedang dulu gadis itu mati-matian berjuang agar Naruto berpaling padanya.

"Mustahil, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Sebaiknya tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, aku ingin ke rumahmu, boleh?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja." Sasori tersenyum seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata, sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

…

"Aku melihatnya," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba saat dirinya dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau mencium Hinata."

Tap.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat mendengar kalimat Sakura, pemuda itu lantas menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan ragu.

"Itu… itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi." Elak Naruto.

"Kenapa berbohong?" Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat raut keraguan di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau membohongi perasaanmu, Naruto. Kau menciumnya karena kau mencintainya. Hanya dengan melihat saja aku sudah tahu," potong Sakura.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mencintai Hinata, wanita yang kucintai adalah-"

"Aku?" Potong Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak langsung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura, ia bahkan sadar bahwa dirinya ragu untuk menjawab 'ya'.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sinar keraguan di mata Naruto, rasanya butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat pemuda itu sadar akan perasaannya jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat murung sejak kedatangan Sasori." Ujar Sakura yang terdengar seperti mengalihkan topik.

"Begitu kah? Cuma perasaanmu saja, hehehe." Naruto menjawab santai seraya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, berusaha terlihat normal di depan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Semua terlihat jelas, Naruto. Kau cemburu pada Sasori, dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Kau jelas terlihat murung karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengaku sebagai tunangan dari gadis yang kau cintai." Jelas Sakura, emerald gadis itu memandang Naruto tajam memancarkan sebuah penegasan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Gumam Naruto lirih. "Aku… aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Kau hanya sekedar mengagumiku, tidak lebih. Kau mungkin terobsesi pada kekaguman itu sehingga tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa selama ini aku mengabaikan semua perhatianmu, semua itu karena aku tahu bahwa bukan aku lah gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai."

Naruto terdiam mencerna kalimat Sakura, kagum? Mungkin saja. Karena ia jelas sadar bahwa ada yang berubah padanya semenjak kedatangan Sasori, ia juga tahu bahwa hatinya kini lebih sering terasa nyeri bahkan berkali-kali lipat terasa nyeri saat Hinata menjauhinya dibanding saat melihat Sakura berkencan dengan pria lain dulu.

"Bukankah Hinata pernah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Naruto terkejut karena Sakura mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain dirinya dan Hinata. Pemuda itu ingin bertanya namun urung saat melihat sinar mata Sakura yang seolah mengatakan 'aku mengetahui banyak hal'.

"Jika kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak langsung menolaknya?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku… aku tidak mau menyakitinya." Gumam Naruto pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dengan mengabaikan perasaanya itu jauh lebih menyakitinya?"

"…"

"Pikirkanlah, Naruto. 'Tidak mau menyakitinya', apakah itu benar-benar sebuah alasan bagimu?"

Ya, Sakura benar. Kata 'tidak mau menyakiti' hanyalah sebuah kamuflase dari alasan yang sebenarnya. Naruto tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata selama ini, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu. Naruto terobsesi pada tantangan di masa lalu untuk membuat gadis emerald di hadapannya ini jatuh cinta padanya, terlalu fokus akan hal itu, pada akhirnya dia menyangka bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis musim semi tersebut.

Saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya, saat itulah Naruto dihinggapi kegalauan yang luar biasa. Kini Naruto mengerti, alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan Hinata adalah demi menjaga agar gadis itu tetap berada di sisinya. Naruto takut, takut jika ia menolak Hinata, maka gadis itu akan menjauhinya dan mencari pria lain. Di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa membalas cinta gadis itu karena menyangka bahwa hatinya hanyalah milik Sakura seorang.

Padahal Hinata lah satu-satunya wanita yang selalu berada di sisinya disaat senang maupun sebaliknya, Hinata lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum dengan mudah kala ia bersedih. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri?

"Aku… aku memang mencintai Hinata." Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Naruto akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Tapi semua sia-sia saja, dia sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku." Lanjut Naruto sarkastik.

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto. Hinata menyukaimu sejak kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Meski ia memilih untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu, aku yakin hal itu tidak akan berlangsung dengan mudah. Aku yakin sampai saat ini Hinata masih memiliki perasaan yang kuat padamu." Ujar Sakura memberi dukungan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja percuma. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Hinata begitu akrab pada pria lain tanpa kegugupan seperti saat ia sedang bersama Sasori."

"Mereka baru tunangan kan? Bahkan jika mereka sudah menikah pun kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali berpaling padamu." Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk bahu Naruto ringan, gadis itu berusaha memberi dukungan pada sahabat terbaiknya agar tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang tersisa.

Melihat senyum penuh keyakinan yang terpancar di wajah Sakura, entah mengapa membuat Naruto kembali yakin bahwa masih ada harapan untuknya. Dirinya tentu akan menyesal jika terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun hanya karena Hinata sudah memiliki penggantinya kini.

"Kau benar, aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan."

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

Hinata tidak begitu senang hari ini, dan itu semua disebabkan karena ketidakdatangan Sasori. Pagi-pagi tadi Sasori menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah hari ini dengan alasan sakit, meski tahu bahwa hal itu bohong belaka, pada akhirnya Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memberi tahu guru mereka bahwa pemuda itu sedang sakit.

Bohong? Ya, bohong. Hinata tahu persis sifat Sasori yang suka membolos sekolah. Padahal Hinata pikir pemuda itu akan berubah setelah satu sekolah dengannya, ternyata sama saja. Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan alasan ketidakhadiran Sasori, yang Hinata pikirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya hari ini jika Sasori tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ini tentu sulit bagi Hinata menjauhi Naruto dan Sakura tanpa keberadaan Sasori di sisinya, kedua sahabatnya itu pasti akan selalu mengajaknya dalam hal apapun seperti dulu. Benar saja, bahkan sejak memasuki kelas keduanya sudah menghampirinya dan mengajaknya singgah ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti. Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda oleh Hinata. Jika dulu Sakura lah yang selalu mengajaknya dalam hal apapun –Naruto hanya akan mengangguk saja atau tidak mengatakan apapun, kini Naruto lah yang gencar mengajaknya. Seperti saat jam istirahat tiba, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dengan cengiran khas yang beberapa hari ini tidak tampak di wajah tampannya.

Sakura hanya akan berbicara jika Hinata bermaksud menolak, selebihnya Naruto lah yang terus bertindak demi mengajak Hinata untuk terus bersama mereka. Andai saja Hinata masih mengharapkan sosok Naruto, tentu gadis itu akan sangat senang. Namun semuanya kini berbeda, sikap Naruto yang demikian itu bisa saja meruntuhkan keyakinan Hinata untuk melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu, dan Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya, walau terus berada di sekitar Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali mengangguk ringan atau menggeleng jika ditanya dan tersenyum lembut saat keduanya berusaha bercanda di hadapannya.

"Hmm, Ino baru saja mengajakku ikut _gokon_ lagi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak, jadi kalian pergi saja berdua. Tidak usah memikirkanku, _jaa_!" Ujar Sakura santai seraya melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Semua ini bermula saat jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, ketiganya lantas membicarakan kemana mereka akan pergi setelah ini. Hinata tidak terlalu berminat tentu saja, tetapi Naruto terus saja memaksanya. Dan saat keputusan terakhir telah ditetapkan, saat mereka setuju untuk singgah ke taman bermain, Sakura malah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama Ino.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kita pergi saja berdua, hehe," Ujar Naruto santai seraya memandangi kepergian Sakura, hal ini tentu membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahi mengingat begaimana ekspresi pemuda itu saat Sakura mengatakan akan ikut _gokon_ dulu.

"A-ano, mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah saja. A-aku ingin menjenguk Sasori-kun." Tolak Hinata pelan, ia bersyukur bisa menjadikan Sasori sebagai alasan.

"Tidak boleh! Bukankah aku pernah berjanji mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan motor baruku dulu? Sekarang adalah saatnya, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak." Ujar Naruto seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju parkiran.

Hinata sangat ingin menolak, namun entah mengapa ia urung mengatakannya. Janji? Ya, Naruto memang pernah berjanji padanya dulu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu serius mengingat pemuda itu mengatakannya hanya karena rasa tidak enak padanya.

Akhirnya, Hinata tetap menuruti keinginan pemuda itu tanpa bisa menolak. Meski tidak menampakkannya dengan jelas, Hinata jelas merasa senang karena dapat keluar berdua dengan Naruto seperti ini, hal yang sangat diimpi-impikannya –dulu.

Meski demikian, Hinata tidak akan lagi membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada harapan semu yang selalu ditawarkan oleh pemuda itu. Berbagai cara dilakukannya agar 'kencan' tanpa arti ini segera berakhir secepat mungkin. Alhasil, Hinata bisa kembali bernafas lega saat Naruto mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang meski dua jam telah berlalu sejak ia mengatakan ingin pulang sesegera mungkin.

"Te-terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ujar Hinata sesopan mungkin, ia telah berada di depan pagar rumahnya dengan Naruto yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak senang jika bersamaku." Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Hu-um, ka-kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan. _Jaa_, Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata seraya melangkah masuk menuju kediamannya. Gadis itu tidak bahkan tidak menoleh lagi meski hanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat sayu.

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan sore ini. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Naruto tahu Hinata tidak lagi senang jika bersamanya seperti dahulu. Bahkan gadis itu tidak mau lagi memeluknya saat mereka sedang berada di atas motor miliknya tadi. Entah sejak kapan, semangat pantang menyerah yang dirasakan Naruto sejak tadi hilang sudah. Melihat sikap Hinata yang jelas-jelas menjauhinya, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya. Naruto tidak ingin menyerah, tetapi sikap Hinata sendirilah yang dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk menyerah.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

Naruto sadar, sejak menginjakkan kakinya di lingkungan sekolah tempatnya berada saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Hinata. Naruto hanya melihat sosok gadis manis itu saat di kelas, selebihnya gadis itu menghilang entah kemana bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah. Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana dulu ia berusaha menjauhi Hinata setelah gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, kini ia harus merasakan hal yang sama sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Ne, Naruto. Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, kini sebagian besar murid termasuk Naruto dan Sakura telah menggandeng erat tas mereka dan bersiap menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Buruk." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau hanya perlu berjuang sekali lagi." Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Naruto berusaha membesarkan hati pemuda itu.

"…"

Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris seraya terus berjalan. Sampai ahirnya keduanya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari beberapa siswi yang berkumpul di pojokan seraya berbisik nyaring.

"Sssst, kau tahu tidak. Kemarin aku nekat menjenguk Sasori-kun di rumahnya!"

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening mendengar nama Sasori disebut-sebut, sejak kedatangannya, pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu memang sudah memiliki banyak penggermar. Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, hanya saja jika itu menyangkut Sasori, Naruto bertaruh jika nama Hinata pasti akan ikut terbawa.

"Kau tidak takut Hyuuga-san akan marah?"

Tuh, kan.

"Tidak, gadis pemalu seperti mana mungkin bisa marah. Tapi sayang, Sasori-kun hanya menemuiku sebentar dan setelah itu menyuruhku pulang." Naruto dapat mendengar nada kekecewaan dari nada suara siswi yang entah siapa namanya tersebut.

"Terus, Sasori-kun sakit apa?"

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit. Sasori-kun jelas mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin membolos."

"Eh? Padahal Sasori-kun belum sampai sebulan sekolah di sini, tapi sudah berani membolos. Hihihhi."

Oke, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak perlu lagi mendengar lebih banyak pembicaraan para siswi genit tadi. Langkah yang tadinya sempat terhenti kini mulai beranjak kembali sampai sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sepertinya Sasori-kun tidak betah di Jepang, dia mungkin akan kembali ke luar negeri."

_Well, _Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang pembicaraan ini.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga-san?"

"Sasori pernah bilang kan, kalau dia kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui tunangannya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hu-um."

"Sepertinya maksud sebenarnya adalah Sasori-kun sengaja datang ke Jepang untuk menjemput Hyuuga-san kemudian membawanya ke luar negeri. Bukankah Hyuuga-san dulunya tinggal di luar negeri bersama keluarga Sasori-kun?"

"Ehhh? Ja-jangan-jangan, kemarin aku melihat Hyuuga-san masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus surat pindah? Hueee, jadi Sasori-kun akan meninggalkan kita?"

DEG.

Telinga Naruto seakan tuli setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir siswi tersebut. Hinata? Pindah? Luar negeri? Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa begitu ngilu membayangkan Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajah yang semula tampak biasa saja kini menampakkan ketekejutan yang luar biasa yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hey." Sapa Sakura yang ternyata terus berada di samping Naruto. Emerald gadis itu jelas menangkap raut kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di mata safir milik Naruto. "Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Naruto menoleh perlahan seraya menatap emerald Sakura, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu beberapa detik lalu.

"Kurasa Hinata dan Sasori belum pulang. Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di koridor gedung barat."

Tanpa diduga, Naruto tersenyum simpul ke arah Sakura seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Pemuda itu lantas berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju gedung barat, tempat yang menurut Sakura disitulah Hinata berada. Tidak, Naruto tentu tidak akan membiarkan Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja. Selama ini Hinata terus bertahan dengan perasaannya meski berulang kali ia menyakitinya, lantas, mengapa justru ia yang terlihat begitu gampang menyerah sekarang?

Bahkan jika gadis itu menolak nantinya pun Naruto tidak peduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana agar gadis itu mengetahui perasaannya dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama pria lain.

"Hinata!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras menyerukan namanya, amethyst indahnya melebar kala melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku!" Naruto mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan gadis itu seraya menariknya menjauh, tidak dipedulikannya sosok Sasori yang terlihat ingin menghentikan mereka –namun ragu- maupun ringisan kecil Hinata akibat cengkramannya yang begitu erat.

"Na-Narto-kun, le-lepaska-"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Hinata kembali terlonjak kaget saat lagi-lagi mendengar nada suara Naruto yang begitu tinggi menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Naruto membentakknya seperti ini. Hinata ingin protes, seharusnya ialah yang marah di sini, namun semua itu urung saat melihat raut kecemburuan, keposesifan dan kekhawatiran bercampur jadi satu dalam safir indah milik pemuda tersebut.

Langkah keduanya kini terhenti di suatu tempat yang terasa familiar bagi Hinata, taman belakang sekolah. Hinata tidak sadar saat Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pelan di salah satu batang pohon yang tumbuh di tempat tersebut, hingga saat pemuda itu meletakkan kedua lengannya di samping kiri kanan Hinata seolah mencegah Hinata gara tidak lari meninggalkannya.

"Na-Naruto-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG.

"…"

"…"

"Na-Naru-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? A-ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata bulan milik Hinata membulat tidak percaya, perlahan namun pasti, lavender indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca siap menjatuhkan butiran bening di sepanjang pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, ka-kau mencintai Saku-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata!" Ujar Naruto sekali lagi menegaskan, safir indahnya menatap tajam lavender Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak, ka-"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku mengatakannya? Hyuuga Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Ja-jangan membohongiku, Naruto-kun! A-aku tahu kau mencintai Sakura-chan."

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku menci-"

"Pembohong!" Diluar dugaan, Hinata kini mulai meninggikan suaranya. Lavender indahnya telah menjatuhkan butiran bening sejak beberapa detik lalu, membuat mata yang tadinya berwarna putih keunguan kini dihiasi warna merah samar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap Hinata nanar.

"Ti-tidak ada, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Gumam Hinata sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku!"

"Kau beberapa kali mengabaikan perasaanku, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?" Hinata menarik nafas panjang, bibir mungilnya berusaha keras menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapanpun ia lengah.

Pluk.

DEG.

Nafas Hinata semakin tidak beraturan saat dirasanya kepala Naruto kini terbenam di antara leher dan bahunya. Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah bergetar hebat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Memang benar kalau aku ini bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari apapun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"…"

"Aku… kupikir aku mencintai Sakura, namun ternyata aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, percayalah. Saat itu, aku takut menolakmu, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku menolakmu. Di sisi lain, aku percaya bahwa Sakura lah yang kucintai. Dan akhirnya si bodoh ini malah mengambil langkah yang salah sehingga menyakiti hati gadis yang dicintainya." Gumam Naruto lirih namun tetap terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Itu membuatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila kau tidak berada di sisiku, sudah cukup kau mengabaikanku selama ini, itu hampir membuatku gila." Lanjut Naruto lagi, lengan yang sebelumnya berada di sisi tubuh Hinata kini berpindah ke pinggul gadis itu, memeluk gadis itu seerat mungkin demi meyakinkan perasaannya.

"Kenapa… kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? A-aku sudah menyerah, Naruto-kun. A-aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu." Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan isakannya, air mata bening tak henti-hentinya bercucuran dari lavender indahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" Kepala pirang itu mulai terangkat, menampakkan safir indah yang kini menatap lavender Hinata intens menuntut jawaban. Perlahan, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya, menempelkan dahi dan hidung satu sama lain hingga keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan dari masing-masing pihak.

Naruto tersenyum lega saat merasakan gelengan pelan dari pihak Hinata.

"A-aku benci padamu, Naruto-kun. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha melupakanmu, ka-kau tetap saja bisa memiliki hatiku kembali. A-aku benci padamu yang terus masuk ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku, a-aku benci padamu yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat pria lain. Be-beri tahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu? Hiks…"

"Ssshhtt…" Naruo mengusap perlahan air mata bening yang masih bercucuran di pipi chubby Hinata. "Jangan lupakan, jangan lupakan apapun dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Karena itu, tinggallah di sisiku, aku akan membalas semua perasaanmu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan lihat pria lain, tetaplah berada di sisiku."

Naruto bernafas lega melihat bagaimana Hinata mengangguk ragu mengiyakan kalimatnya, segera didekapnya lebih erat gadis itu sebagai wujud dari rasa bahagianya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya, berusaha menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hinata."

DEG,

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, refleks Naruto berbalik dan menemukan sosok Sasori yang kini tengah menatap Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggenggam erat jemari lentik milik Hinata, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak lari ke arah pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski tahu Sasori adalah tunangan Hinata, Naruto tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, terlebih setelah mendengar pengakuan Hinata tadi. Naruto tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia di cap sebagai perebut pacar orang atau sebagainya, asal Hinata tetap di sisinya, itu semua tidak masalah baginya.

"Sepertinya rencana hari ini harus ditunda, aku pulang duluan ya. _Jaa_."

"Hu-um, ba-baiklah. _Jaa_."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap heran mendengar pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Sasori yang terbilang sangat tidak penting itu, raut keheranan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya saat melihat sosok Sasori yang kini melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

Tidak, Naruto bukannya mengharapkan adanya perselisihan hingga adegan tarik menarik seperti yang ada di benaknya. Hanya saja, bukankah ini terlalu aneh. Hey, apa kau tidak marah melihat tunangan yang kau cintai berpelukan dengan pria lain di hadapanmu?

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Perhatian Naruto kini teralih pada sosok Hinata yang sedang menatapnya cemas. "A-ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, apa hubunganmu dan Sasori baik-baik saja? Dia tidak marah melihatku memelukmu seperti tadi?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan raut keheranan di wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa Saso-kun harus marah?" Tanya Hinata balik, membuat alis Naruto yang semula sudah melengkung kini semakin melengkung.

"Bukankah dia adalah tunanganmu?"

"Ehh? A-ano, e-etoo…"

"?"

"A-aku dan Saso-kun cu-cuma saudara sepupu," jelas Hinata pelan.

"Ehh? Tapi bukankah dulu dia mengatakan kalau kalian sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Naruto _shock_.

"I-itu hanya candaan masa lalu, ku-kupikir tidak ada yang percaya." Ujar Hinata lirih sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Tapi kalian berciuman."

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pernyataan Naruto, gadis itu kembali teringat akan kebiasaan bodohnya yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Naruto menggeram kecil tanda tak suka, pemuda itu sangat sangat menyukai rona merah di wajah Hinata, tetapi jika rona merah itu disebabkan oleh pria lain, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"A-ano, i-itu hanya salam biasa saja, ka-kami biasa melakukannya saat di luar negeri dulu. Te-terkadang aku suka lupa saat sedang bersama Saso-kun," jelas Hinata takut-takut, bagaimanapun juga lavender indahnya jelas menangkap raut kecemburuan di wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, samar-samar ia berusaha mengingat pelajaran budaya saat masih di junior dulu. Hinata mungkin tinggal di daerah eropa, benua dimana salam berupa ciuman sudah sangat biasa dilakukan oleh warga setempat, sangat berbeda dengan Jepang, negara tempat mereka berada saat ini. Meski Hinata dan keluarganya telah menetap di Jepang, gadis itu masih sangat sering berkunjung ke luar negeri tempatnya tinggal dahulu, terlebih Sasori juga sering mengunjunginya di Jepang, oleh karenanya kebiasaan tersebut sangat sulit untuk diubah bahkan dihilangkan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berciuman dengan pria manapun meski itu cuma salam biasa."

"Eh?"

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh bibirmu, mengerti? Hehehe." Meski dengan nada santai disertai cengiran khas andalannya, Hinata tahu Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sangat serius. Gadis itu bersyukur karena hubungan mereka kini sudah lebih baik, bahkan sangat baik. Mulai kini ia akan memulai hidup baru bersama Naruto di sisinya.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

"Hmm, sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum lega seraya memandangi sosok Naruto dan Hinata beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sakura ingin menghampiri mereka, mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan baru yang mulai terjalin. Tetapi setelah dipikir ulang, mungkin ini bukan saat tepat, setidaknya Sakura harus membiarkan kedua insan tersebut untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua dulu.

"Biarkan saja, mereka akan marah kalau kau ganggu."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendapati sosok Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelahnya, sejak kapan?

"Hah! Aku bosan, jalan-jalan dengan Hinata terpaksa ditunda karena bocah pirang itu. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" Tawar Sasori dengan senyum ramahnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya wajah Sakura kembali bersemu merah melihat senyuman seorang pemuda sejak kepergian Sasuke beberapa tahun silam.

**. . .**

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan pindah sekolah kan?" Tanya Naruto saat keduanya sedang pulang bersama.

"A-aku tidak akan kemana-mana, ke-kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Aaa, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa siswi tadi. Sepertinya hanya gossip, syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kau pindah ke luar negeri, mungkin aku akan menyusulmu. Hehehe…" Ujar Naruto Santai tanpa tahu bahwa wajah Hinata kini memerah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Hinata-chan."

"Y-ya?"

CUP.

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

**\=0=/\=0=/\=0=/ END \=0=/\=0=/\=0=/**

Ending yang gaje -_-

Panjang banget yak? Haha, sebenernya mau dipotong, tapi karena janji saya two shot, jadi biarin aja dah. Moga ja readers gak bosen baca karena kepanjangan^^'a. Maaf kalau ceritanya abal, karakter OOC dan sebagainya, saya masih kurang berpengalaman dalam pair ini^^.

Buat **Semutt**, haha kebetulan aja kok. Pas pengen nyoba nyemplung-?- di NH tiba2 inget review kamu yang 'itu', jadi skalian aja dijadiin sbage apology fic =D

Buat yang minta SasuSaku di fic ini, maaf ya gak bisa nurutin. Dengan menyesal saya mengatakan tidak akan menulis SasuSaku untuk jangkau waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukann^^'a

Dan untuk yang menanyakan apakah saya kesasar berhubung nama saya tiba2 nongol di NH –silahkan merasa sendiri =P-, jawabannya Saya memang lagi kesasar X3. Lagi suntuk karena banyaknya req fic dan tugas, tiba2 muncul ide buat nyemplung ke NH, haha =)

Dan untuk semua yang ngefave dan RnR, makasih banyak ya =D Maaf gak bisa bales satu2 u.u Buat yang penasaran, udah terjawabkan? Dan untuk yang izin fave, gak pake minta izin juga aku izinin kok –dengan senang hati =D

Oh ya, ada lagi. Buat yang minta endingnya NH, ato jangan sampai ada SasuHina, perlu diperhatikan, di atas saya udah cantumin pair utama adalah NH, dan tidak ada nama Sasuke sama sekali di sana. Berbeda dengan fic Saya yang berjudul Regret, dalam summarynya pun udah Saya cantumin SasuHinaNaruSaku, dan disitu terlihat jelas bahwa NH adalah main chara, bukan main pair^^a. Saya bukan author yang tiba2 saja merubah pair seenak jidat tanpa memberi warning sebelumnya, ato menceritakan pair lain yang berbeda dengan pair di warning yang telah saya cantumkan =D

Terakhir, Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian, semoga berkenan meninggalkan jejak di fic abal saya ini ^0^.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nina Snowon Elf , Hyuna toki, Chikuma new, matsumami-chan, akira, Ritard., semuttt, Rika'the'Titania, annachan, NaruHina LavenderOrange, KuriranaAkira, yuuaja, kiriko mahaera, kitami-minagawa, ramdhan-kun, lavender hime chan, Chadeschan, Natsumi H, rani-chan lagi hiatus selama ujian TSGC, akira, matsumami-chan, Na Fourthok'og, suka snsd, kurirana, Natsu, Hiru Chan, mongkichii, sasuhina-caem.**

[Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dsb, langsung copas delete sih^^'a]


End file.
